


Singing

by hdwolfgamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, idk - Freeform, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdwolfgamer/pseuds/hdwolfgamer
Summary: Shiro really loves to sing, he is also really good at unlikely situations.





	1. Sleep

Shiro loved to sing. However, he doesn't do it as much as he would like to. When you're on a ship with a bunch of teens, there’s really no time to sit and lightly hum to yourself. When he has the chance, he sings and hums. Sometimes he lightly taps his fingers to the beat of whatever song is playing. He loves it. It's relaxing and calms him down after long fights. He would often hum to the others to calm them down. While with Pidge, he would let her sit in his lap while working and softly hum Goodbye to a World. When he is with Hunk, he would sing a quiet lullaby. Now Keith, on the other hand, he didn't sing to often but would come up with something in his head to calm him down. Lance would sing with him and it was, surprisingly, quite the opposite of when Lance is around his teammates. Lance would calm down considerably and could make a damn good harmony. Coran was like Keith but less frequent. The only person he had yet to sing to was Allura. She was strong and the thought of ever having to comfort her made his heart break a little every time he thought about it. He hoped he would never have to actually do it.

Allura was pacing in one of the castle rooms. She didn't know what this feeling was and it scared her. Her breath was picking up and it felt like her heart was imploding. She couldn’t breathe. Her legs gave out underneath her. She had no clue what to do. Zarkon was so close to them, he could easily attack them if he desired. She couldn’t let that happen. She would let the entire team down. She would let Coran down. She knew she wasn’t cut out to be a leader. She couldn’t even do a simple thing such as protecting a ship. How in the fresh hell was she supposed to protect an entire galaxy? She sat there crying silently hoping not to disturb the others. She was still shaking. She had no idea what to do.

This was the only time Shiro could walk the castle by himself. He wanted to find a room where he could sing to himself, where he could lose himself. He stopped mid step. Someone was crying. He needed to find the room said person was in. He needed to help somehow. He ran from room to room, looking in each, and followed the sound. Finally, he went to the common room and on the floor sat Allura, in tears and shaking. She was panicking. He needed to do something and quick. Just then, an idea struck him. He knew what he needed to do. He started softly singing. He didn’t know what, but it seemed to be working. Her breaths slowly went back to a normal steady pace and her tears came to a stop. She was still shaking a tiny bit, so he changed the song up to be more calming. 

His voice like silk, and his embrace warm and comforting. Allura opened her eyes and slowly looked up. Her bright blue eyes landed Shiro. His dark gray eyes were closed as he was still singing. Her heart fluttered as the man sang. She let herself be held and comforted. Her eyes fluttered, and she tried to keep herself awake. It was getting increasingly harder too. Shiro started to slowly pet her hair in reassurance, at that moment she knew she could trust him. The weight of the universe was no longer on her shoulders. She knew that she could trust all the people on the ship. Galra or not. The team had her back, she could trust them. With that she slowly drifted into a calm, deep sleep.

Shiro had heard soft snores coming from below him. He looked down to see Allura fast asleep. The only thing he could think of was how beautiful she looked. Her eyes were closed and her facial expression showed no concern. She looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He didn’t want to move in fear of waking her. He listened to her breathing tried to be as comfortable as he can be on the floor and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Allura had woken, she had knew that she was up later than usual. Her mental alarm had not woken her. Even in her wake she did not want to move. She was comfortable, and a warm body was pressed up against her. At first she didn’t know who was holding her. She needed a moment to recollect herself. All at once her memories came rushing back. A smile graced her lips, Shiro was probably one of the most caring men she knew. 

It took her another second to realize where she was. Blinking she slowly sat up and studied her surroundings. She was surprised no one had woken them up yet. It wasn’t called the common room for nothing. As she sat up she took a chance to glance at the sleeping man behind her.

Shiro’s eyelashes fluttered open and it took a moment for him to recollect the events that happened a while earlier. Allura wasn’t looking at him so he tried getting her attention, “Mmmm, you’re awake.” He said with a grin. Allura shifted her gaze from the wall and her eyes met with Shiro’s dark grey orbs. She felt a blush start to creep onto her cheeks and tried to think of how she should respond. The girl was finally about to say something when Shiro cut in instead, “Do you know how beautiful you are? You’re ethereal, absolutely perfect, I don’t even know how to describe the way I feel when I lay my eyes on you.” Shiro’s voice was filled with slumber she wasn't even sure he was aware of the words coming out his mouth. He slowly sat up and looked around his eyes growing wide when he realized everything that just happened. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered.

Allura sat up as well and tried to comfort the chestnut haired boy. She bit her lip and tried to asses the situation. Looking up she saw the man staring at her a slight blush on his cheeks. “Shiro,” she started “Thank you so much. I have no idea what I would have done without you.” She hadn't realized she started crying until a wet drop landed on her hand. Shiro leaned against her and put an arm around her shoulders. “You've been carrying a lot of weight on your shoulders Allura. I don't want you to be as stressed as you are now.” He hugged her and whispered comforting things in her ear until she stopped crying. “Allura, you are more than just part of the team. You are family. Yes, you have an important role on this team, you might even think that's all it is. But you are so much more than a role. You are the Altaen people look up too. The Altaen that knows no fear. The Altaen we love. Allura if you ever need anyone to talk too you can talk to any of us” Shiro had held her tight crying into her shoulder. How could she bottle all of this inside her? How have I never noticed?

They slowly helped each other stand so they could walk back to Allura’s bedroom. The walk was silent and cold yet it was extremely relaxing. Allura knew she could trust these people. She thought back to what Shiro had said to her when they woke up. Her eyes raked over him and she realized ‘shit I have a crush on shiro’. Well at least this should make for an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this is going so. I'm knew to this oops. Suggestions are welcome!!!!!!


	3. They realise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody realises what is going on

Throughout that day shiro and Allura had avoided each other and the other paladins had started to notice. Pidge was the first. She was helping Coran with some repairs for the castle, when Alurra came into tell coran something about the defense system. Shiro came into the room a few minutes after Allura. He stared a her for about five minutes before walking back out. Pidge had looked at shiro’s face as he stared at Allura. She had noticed the longing in his eyes and the blush on his face. She knew something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it with or without the others help

The next person to notice surprisingly was Lance. Shiro was helping Lance with some of his problems™ when Allura came in looking for him. She was glancing nervously at shiro when she asked him her question. Lance took her by and led her someplace private. He glanced worriedly at her. “Thank you” she sighed in relief. “I was wondering if we could have a spa day, you’re really good with helping me relax” Lance nodded. This is perfect know he can see what's up with the space parents. “Of course princess as long as we can gossip, aaaaannndddd you tell me why you got so nervous around shiro” She tensed “was it really that obvious?” Lance laughed and shook his head. “I used to do that with Keith before we started dating, Allura. I’m pretty sure pidge already has Shiro, I caught her snooping. And hey if you need to talk about it we could have extra spa days.” Allura smiled brightly At Lance and hugged him. “Thanks Lance” Lance smiled sweetly back. “No problem allura you’re like a sister to me and I always help out family.”

Hunk was the third person to notice. Allura was helping him with Altean cuisine and he was trying to make it edible. He was tasting different spices while Allura explained where they came from when Shiro walked in looking for Lance. Hunk gave him a smile as he walked through and Allura hadn’t noticed he even came in. Shiro stuttered over his words and kept stealing glances at Allura. Hunk raised a questioning eyebrow and smirked. Of course he had his suspicions about the two of them, but nevermind that what he really wanted to find out was what shiro needed. He held up his hand up and asked what Shiro wanted. “I need to find Lance and talk to him about a little problem of mine. Do you know where i can find him?” Hunk thought for a moment and shook his head.”I know where he might be, you should ask keith as well if he's not there.” Shiro nodded and walked out slightly more relaxed than when he walked in.Allura looked up as he left. “Who was that?” Allura asked. Hunk shrugged his shoulders. “It was just Shiro, he is looking for Lance.” Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and her shoulders dropped a little bit. Hunk was going to figure this out if it took stealth he’ll have to do it.

The last person to notice was Keith. He was training when Shiro came in looking worried. He paused his training in favor of seeing what was wrong. “Hey Keith have you seen Allura i have been trying to talk to her but i think she's ignoring me.” Keith raised his brows “Why would she be ignoring you? You've done nothing to her right?” Shiro nodded. “If I did something she would have made it verbal. I think it might have to do with something i said? I don't know Keith I don't want to mess this up. We are really close I don't want something I said to change that.” Keith studied the man before him. He quickly came to a conclusion. “Holy shit, you like her. Don’t try to say you don’t, you're doing the exact same thing I did when I had tried keyword tried to hide my feelings from Lance.” Shiro stuttered over his words trying to come up with an excuse. “Oh my god, dont worry shiro i’ll talk with everyone. I feel like they already know.” Shiro nodded slowly and promptly left the room.

Everybody gathered in a room to devise a plan to get the two together. “This will work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA im back from the ded. I am finally out for the summer so maybe possibly expect more updates. I hope everybody had a great day/night! anyways peace out until next time!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I have never really posted anything on this site and if you would like me to keep going leave a kudos or comment or whatever!?!?


End file.
